Perry Potter and the Platypus's Stone: Diagon Alley
Soonly after the events of Perry Potter Prologue, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving go to Diagon Alley with Harry Potter and Hagrid to find school supplies for Hogwarts. The next episode is Perry Potter and the Platypus's Stone: Welcome to Hogwarts. Summary A couple of days after getting his letter from Dumbledore, Phineas was waiting in bed to go shopping for school supplies. Phineas looked at the school supplies list, and frowned. How was he going to find a wand, broomstick, magic textbooks, and an owl. Phineas looked at the clock. Two minutes till it will go off. Phineas looked at Perry. "Hey, Perry..." Phineas started. Phineas ran downstairs and started writing a letter. He signed it, but must of woke Candace up, because Phineas could hear Candace trying to get up. Phineas gave the letter to Perry. "Send this to Dumbledore." Phineas told Perry, then Perry went off. Linda told the kids to wake up, and everyone went to breakfest. "So, ready to get some school supplies for your magic school?" Lawrence asked. Linda and Lawrence were still caught by suprise when Phineas and Ferb got a letter telling them that they are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Yes, yes we are." Candace replied. At first, Candace didn't like the idea of Phineas and Ferb being wizards, and herself being a witch. Once she heard that Stacy was going there, she was more excited. "Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb asked. "I made him send a letter to Dumbledore. I asked how to get all these school supplies." Phineas told Ferb. At the moment, Perry came with a bottle and a note in his outh. Phineas grabbed it, and read it. This bottle is full of floo powder. All you need to do with it is pour it into a fireplace, and the fire will turn green. Once it is green, walk into it. Say the place you need to go CLEARLY, and you will end up there. Just say Diagon Alley ''-Dumbledore'' "Floo powder?" Candace wondered. She gulped. Someone knocked on the door. Ferb ran over there and opened it. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, and Stacy walked in. They were also ready, but didn't know were to go. Candace told them about the floo powder, and the fireplace. "Cool!" Isabella shouted. "YES! I finnaly have an excuse to get caught on fire!" Buford yelled. After finishing breakfest, everyone gathered by the fireplace, and squirt the floo powder into the fire. "I'll go first, just in case." Linda said. "It probably won't work, cause I once tried shoving Baljeet into it when he was still a muggle, but he didn't go anywhere." Buford said. "Muggle?" Irving asked. "It means you have nothing to do with magic whatsoever." Buford replied. "How did you even have the floo powder in the first place?" Baljeet asked. "Well, I never told you this, but my family is full of pure-blood wizards. Everyone who is anyone in my family is a wizard. We have no filthy muggles." Buford said. "Excuse me?! I am not filthy! Maybe a normal muggle that has no knowledge of magic would be a tiny bit filthy, but I at least am aware of magic!" Lawrence shouted. First, Linda went into the fire, and it worked. Then Lawrence went, then Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, Buford then Phineas. Phineas walked into the fireplace. "Diagen Alleyway...wait that's not right-" It was to late. Phineas was being teleported through a giant green tube, and landed in a dark chamber. Phineas looked around. There was magic glass balls, bodyless hands, and jars full of eyeballs. "I have a feeling that this isn't Diagon Alley..." Phineas walked outside of the shop and found a very dim, and quiet alley. A giant sign with spiderwebs on it said Knockturn Alley. Phineas walked across, and jumped whenever someone came. A blond man came, who almost looked like a girl. "Um... hi." "Filthy child, what are you doing here?" The man asked. "I just u-used the f-floo powder. I m-meant to go to Diagon Alley, but e-ended up here." Phineas answered. "Fine go, but don't bother me again. The Malfoy family has got some serious potion-making to do. You-Know-Who is going to take full form soon-" The man paused. "I've said to much. Hadava Kadab- I forgot the spell. You almost felt the wrath of Lucius Malfoy, you almost did." Lusius said. Now Phineas was confused...until he saw a clear sign saying Diagon Alley. "FINALLY!" Phineas shouted. He entered the gate, and saw Isabella. "Oh, there you are Phineas! We were looking all over for you. What happened?" Isabella yelped. "It was weird. I ended up in a creepy place called Knockturn Alley and meet this strange man named Lucious Malfoy." Phineas answered. "Well, at least you ended up close. I already got my wand, and I'm getting the textbooks next. It's now your turn to get a wand. Alomg with Irving, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace. See you later!" Isabella told Phineas. She walked away. Phineas wondered were he had to get the wand. He looked around. Madame Malkin's Robe Shop ''is probably not the place. All the other places were about brooms, owls, textbook, then he found wands, in a tiny place called Olivander's. Phineas entered, and was startled by one of Irving's wands malfunctioning. "That one is not the wand. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard." A gray-haired man told Irving. The man pulled out another wand. Irving tried it, and wind blew into his face, and light appeared over his head. "I think that's it..." Irving said. "Yes, yes it is." Said the man. "So, who wants to go next?" Phineas raised his hand. "Okay, I'm Olivander, nice to meet you. What is your name?" "Phineas Flynn, sir." Phineas answered. "How delightful. Let me pull out a wand." Olivander walked over to dusty shelf and pulled a small wand out of a box. "8 inches, hunicorn hair, how bad can that be?" Phineas carefully picked up the wand. He swooshed it through the air, but then ceiling of the entire place ''blew into the air. "Sorry about that. Probaly need to try another one..." Phineas looked embarressed. "Don't worry, the wand chooses the wizard, even if the wizard has to go through thousands of wands. That actually once happened. Oh, what a nightmare... oh, I'm off focus, how about this one? 12 inches, centaur tail, sounds good." Olivander pulled out a huge wand, that was super thick. Harry waved it... and music played. "That is definatly the wand you need!" "REALLY?" Phineas shouted. He was so excited. His very own wand! He grabbed it, and payed for it. He then saw a huge man walking outside the door. When he walked out of the shop, he bumped into him. "Oh, sorry about that. I am a half-giant, it a happens alot." Said the man. "Oh, Harry I bought you a gift!" The man shouted through the window, holding an owl in a cage. Phineas slowly walked away. Isabella came over. "Hey, we need to finish shopping. We are going to Hogwarts tommorow. I AM EXCITED!" Isabella shouted. "Tommorow? That's serendipidus." Ferb said, as he walked up. THE END! Running Gags Hey, Where's Perry? Oh, There You Are Perry Aren't You a Little Young? Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Fanon Works Category:Perry Potter Category:Perry Potter and the Platypus's Stone Category:International Crossovers